


Let's Not Be Late

by Songs_and_fairytales



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Young!River, first day of uni, pond family fun, rory being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Everyone's excited about RIver's first day of Uni, but of course with the Doctor driving things don't go exactly as planned.





	Let's Not Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble I found organizing my folders. I hope you enjoy!

It was early on Luna, not that the Doctor realized as the tardis materialized in front of Luna university’s freshman dorm. 

“Honestly,” River thought thought out loud, “if you just listened and come to bed with me, we wouldn’t have arrived 5 hours early. Then again, this does mean we have five hours to kill,” she said with a sly smirk and a hungry look in her eyes.

“Now now dear,” the doctor stuttered as river stalked closer to him. “Your parents are just inside,” he whispered. “Besides I have a time machine” he exclaimed as he heard the tardis door creak open, “we’ll just pop forward.” 

“Oi! Raggedy man, you will not make my daughter miss her orientation!” Amy shouted as she exited the Tardis with Rory in tow. 

“Honesty,” the doctor said, “you arrive five hours early and suddenly no one trusts you to fly your own Time Machine.” River, Amy and Rory look at the doctor as he continued “Just because I got the date wrong to pick you up” he continued wildly gesticulating and whirling about to each of them. “We’re here aren’t we!”

“Yes, yes dear” River replied. “But let’s not miss registration. Now why don’t we just pop back into the tardis and find some way to pass the time” she said as she stroked the Doctor’s lapels. 

“Umm, hello, River…” Rory said clearing his throat, “parents here.” He was still getting used to this whole Dad thing. 

“Oh father dear, you never cared much when my boy toys were around before” she said without breaking eye contact with the Doctor and smiling the whole time. 

“Yeah, well…” Rory was at a loss for words. It’s true, he’d never said anything before, but then again, he’d neever been her dad before and so he said as much to her. “Well, I wasn’t your dad before.” 

“Oh Rory, Rory” Amy said to her husband as she watched her daughter/best friend toying with her imaginary friend’s jacket, “You’ve always been her dad, don’t you remember that time you tried to pull her off that idiot bloke’s motorbike?”

“Well, he was an idiot and he could have gotten her killed the way he weaved in and out of traffic when he pulled up to the pub.” Rory responded.

“Oh come on! I was more likely to kill him, and besides if he had I would have just regenerated.” River responded, finally tearing herself away from the doctor.  
“That’s not the point!” Yelled Rory, feeling the muscles in his neck straining as his hand shot in the air. 

“Well,” Amy interjected, “the point is that she’s alive now and she’s going to start uni in 5 hours, so let’s just pop into the kitchen and have a good start to the day, yeah?”

And with that she ushered them all back into the Tardis where River eagerly awaited her orientation.


End file.
